


Hickeys

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous asked you:</b> kurt giving blaine lots and lots of hickies and their daughter seeing it the next morning like… really dads? really?? and blaine blushes and starts babbling about marriage and loving each other and showing that love in physical ways and their daughter is beyond scarred and kurt just laughs and laughs and laughs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

Kurt is making breakfast, flipping pancakes while Blaine is setting the table. It's a Sunday, there's no rush about anything and it's already past ten, they do enjoy their lazy weekend mornings and Kurt is hoping they'll just go back to bed after breakfast. Tracy is going to spend the weekend with her best friend whose parents are going to pick her up in a little over an hour and Kurt is really looking forward to some time alone with his husband for once even though he knows he'll miss her terribly all weekend.

 

He's sliding another pancake onto the growing stack next to the stove when their fourteen-year old daughter shuffles into the kitchen, looking grumpy and just letting herself drop into a kitchen chair with a grunt as she blinks around the room.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Kurt greets her, smiling a little to himself at her answering glare. He can relate to not being a morning person. He isn't either, most of the time.

 

Blaine is, though; always unfairly cheerful early in the morning, taking the annoyed looks from both his husband and his daughter with a smile and a fond look. He usually just keeps tiptoeing around them until they're awake enough for civilized company and Kurt loves him insanely much for being as sweet and considerate as he is.

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Blaine sings happily, offering her a bright smile which Kurt knows won't probably be received well right now.

 

Tracy just grunts again, slumps back in her chair. “Early,” she complains.

 

“You wanted to go to the lake with the Amy's family, remember?” Kurt reminds her.

 

“Whatever.” She yawns, then stops mid-yawn as Blaine leans down in front of her to set the last plate on the table. Shaking her head, she huffs out a breath, waving a hand at her father. “Dad, you have something on your neck,” she says, sounding bored. “Doesn't anyone here shower before breakfast, I can't believe it, this is – _holy shit_ ,” she squeals suddenly, jumping a little in shock and scraping her chair back over the floor, covering her eyes with both hands. “Ewww, ew, ew, gross, oh my god, I did not need to see that -”

 

Blaine just looks stunned, hand still holding the plate suspended in mid-air.

 

Kurt turns around, giving his daughter a stern look. “Language,” he tells her. “Just because you know those words doesn't mean you have to use them. Also, what on earth is wrong _now_?”

 

Tracy shakes her head, spreading her fingers in front of her eyes and glaring at Blaine. “Seriously, _at the breakfast table_ ,” she says, sounding aggrieved.

 

“I don't understand -” Blaine starts.

 

Tracy drops her hands from her eyes, points at Blaine, turns her glare in Kurt's direction instead. “That one has a giant hickey on his neck! No, hold up, he has _several_ , oh my god, _ew_!”

 

Kurt's eyes widen as he understands what's going on, mouth twitching into a delighted little smile as he remembers. “Ohhh. Right. _That_. Yes, that's right.”

 

Tracy gapes at him. “That's all you have to say in your defense?” She looks back at Blaine. “It's right there where everyone can see! And I _didn't want to see_!”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, turns back to flipping pancakes, deciding Blaine can handle this one just fine. It's too early on a Sunday for this.

 

“Sweetheart -” Blaine tries, sounding a bit unsure. “Um, you know, it's not like we did anything wrong, I understand that you're at an age where you might find this a little gross, but -”

 

“You are my _fathers_ ,” Tracy exclaims, throwing her hands dramatically in the air. “This has nothing to do with age!”

 

“It's just a hickey,” Blaine tries to calm her.

 

“ _More than one_ ,” she shrieks. “Ugh, I mean, _really_?”

 

“I – yeah, okay.” Blaine sighs, rubbing the side of his neck absentmindedly, obviously embarrassed. “But, honey, the point is, um. It is really nothing to be embarrassed about, and, you know, I'm very sorry if we made you uncomfortable, sweetheart, but your dad any I, we – uh. We love each other very much, you know? I mean, we're married, and married people, they, uh, sometimes when they're alone -”

 

“Ohhhh no.” Tracy's eyes widen, a slightly panicked look in her eyes. “You're not telling me about any of that. I definitely don't need to know. Trust me. I don't. Please stop talking.”

 

“I just, I wasn't -” Blaine babbles, “I mean, I'm sorry, _we're_ sorry, I didn't even know that was there, I completely forgot, I -”

 

Kurt bites his lip, quietly chuckling to himself. He does feel the tiniest bit bad. But on the other hand, it's not like they've done anything wrong, it's a stupid _hickey_ (or several) and really not that big of a deal. Even though he does remember putting them there quite vividly, and it is a rather pleasant memory if he's being honest.

 

“Just wear a _scarf_ or something, _god_ ,” Tracy exclaims, crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

 

Kurt shakes his head and grins, focuses on making breakfast for the people he loves while they fight this out in peace.

 

**

 

“Do you think she'll ever forgive us?” Blaine asks miserably once the door closes behind their daughter an hour later.

 

Kurt laughs and wraps his arms around him. “You're both such drama queens,” he says. “It's just a hickey.”

 

“More than one.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“I feel bad,” Blaine confesses.

 

“Don't.” Kurt kisses him lightly. “I love you. And she'll get over it. It's not like she caught us making out or anything.”

 

“We're not bad parents, are we?” Blaine wants to know, looking seriously worried for a moment.

 

“It's just _hickeys_ , Blaine!”

 

“Right, right.” Blaine bites his lip, not looking convinced. “I kind of feel like we should buy her a puppy. Or a new bike. Or an amusement park.”

 

“And that's why you have me,” Kurt says fondly. “To remind you that you're kind of dumb and way too nice and adorable and the best person I know.”

 

“So she'll be okay?” Blaine asks, smiling softly at Kurt.

 

“She'll be okay,” Kurt tells him. “At least she'll never doubt that her parents love each other.”

 

“I do love you,” Blaine says, and kisses him. And Kurt kisses back, still silently promising himself to leave hickeys in less visible places for at least a little while.


End file.
